The Time Travel Incident
by CelticGuardian117
Summary: Harry is sent back in time to when his own parents were sixth years. Unfamiliar with this sort of challenge, Harry ends up befriending his parents and is faced with a set of new hurdles to overcome.


Harry looked around the empty headmaster's office.

Although it was empty, it housed hundreds of portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses. Thus, it was never quite as empty as you wanted it to be.

The room was so deliciously odd, that Harry had to fight his curiosity to remain in his seat. He had failed to do this.

Dumbledore had left Harry alone, after getting an urgent call (and reassuring Harry that this would take no time at all), after he himself had called Harry to his office. _Surely_, he didn't expect Harry to sit still and wait.

Now Harry was gazing at the dusty volumes that were nestled comfortably in the shelves. His focus turned to the Headmaster's desk, and specifically to an odd glowing object.

The object was small and circular. It reminded Harry a little of the time turner that Hermione owned in her third year. However, it was clearly very different. It didn't look as though the hourglass in the middle turned. It was just a picture engraved into the gold, studded with blue topaz.

It also had a thin, but long, crack down the middle making it look as though it should split into two any minute.

If the boy had been any wiser Harry would have kept away from the object, as all wise people would have done if they came across an odd, suspicious, glowing object that appeared to be broken.

But, Harry wasn't known for his wisdom. He was known for his curiosity, and his odd talent for bring trouble to himself.

Poor Harry.

He ignored the hysterical warnings from the portraits and reached to pick it up. As he touched it, the change was clear and Harry immediately regretted his curiosity. He could still hear the shouts of the portraits, but the scene of the office had disappeared.

It was incredibly dark. Harry felt his insides churn, and he felt a familiar uneasiness settle in his stomach.

The darkness faded, and Harry returned to the same scene: The headmaster's office. Whatever happened, Harry suspected, didn't work out the way it was supposed to.

But Harry didn't notice the unfamiliar objects on the desk, or the way they were arranged. He didn't notice that the books on the shelves were not nearly as dusty.

Or maybe he did notice, but shook it off before he made sense of it.

He returned to his seat, and sighed. He heard the door open, and his he turned his head to face the headmaster, but it was not the same headmaster that he knew. The person that he was facing was Dumbledore, but the Dumbledore that had lived 20 years before Harry's time.

Harry groaned. His sneaking suspicions had turned out to be true.

The Dumbledore in front of him flickered, for a second, with surprise, as he gazed at Harry and then at the object in Harry's hands. But his demeanour calmed in a fraction of a second.

"Ah yes, the faulty time-turner incident. We've all been through that. What, may I ask, is your name?" Dumbledore asked,

"Uh, Harry Potter, sir." Dumbledore smiled a knowing smiled,

"Son of Lily and James Potter?"

"You mean they're already-?" Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled,

"I always knew they would get married."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, smiling a little.

"Quite frankly, the whole school knows of your father's fancy and your mother isn't a very good liar…even without legilimency." Dumbledore smiled happily, "You're in sixth year, I presume?"

Harry nodded, wanting to ask more but couldn't as Dumbledore kept cutting him off,

"I think, Harry Smith is a good name, seems very 'common'." Harry nodded absent-mindedly, not knowing where the headmaster was going with this,

"And, Harry? Please don't do anything drastic to change how the future went. I'll figure out how to reverse your time-journey, but it may take some time. Meanwhile, you'll just have to attend classes with the other students."

Harry nodded again,

"Well then, off you go to breakfast. I'll get Professor McGonagall to introduce you to the Gryffindor prefects."

"Alright, Professor…Can I tell my parents who I am?"

"I wouldn't, for the time being, Harry. But, I would trust your judgement when it is time."


End file.
